Okami
by ToxicXRequiem
Summary: Okami, a high school boy, has one chance of making a friend, Ryota, and he doesn't want to ruin it now. The problem is, he's becoming more than just a friend to Okami. A typical shonen-ai yaoi. Reviews are nice too.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" I called from the doorway. "Okami, your home late..." My father replied coldly, stepping out into the room. "Dad I'm sorry. There was traffic along th-" "I don't want worthless excuses!" He yelled, striking me across the face with a piece of broken glass. I put my hand to my cheek and kept my head down, falling to my knees. I bowed and put my freehand on the floor in front of me. "Yes, no excuses. Don't pity me, I'm as worthless as my excuses. Forgive my actions, father." I said monotoned. He didn't answer me back, as always, and returned to the dark living room. "Okami, get up from off of the floor. Would you like something to eat?" My mother said with a smile.

I hated when she smiled, she was always pissed at me when she did. "Yes mother, I'm very hungry." I lied getting up from off of the floor. Her smile faded and I followed her into the kitchen. "I made your favorite. Spring rolls and rice." "Thank you." I said with a fake smile. I kept my head down as I ate, letting my long light brown hair cover my pale, light blue eyes. I stood up and put the empty plate in the sink, walking up two flights of stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and locked it, sitting back against the red wall. New high school starting tomorrow... I thought, staring out the window. I stood up and put a small cloth to my cheek. A new collection to the other cuts I have all over my arms and the rest of my face.

I didn't sleep at all, I stared at the clock, stared at every second tick away before my eyes. The alarm went off at 6 a.m. I clicked the button and put on the required school uniform. I looked horrible. I sighed and walked out of my bedroom, walking out the front door. I waited outside the classroom and a few minutes later, the teacher tapped my arm and led me inside. "We have a new student today!" She said cheerfully. I was disgusted with her tone. "This is Okami Tsukine." I stared at all of them and faked a smile, waving my band-aged arm. I sat down and swallowed hard, taking out a black notebook. "Hello." Someone said. I looked to my left and saw a boy, a little older than me, looking my way. I tried to say something, but nothing came to mind and I just sat there, tapping my fingers impatiently against the desk. "I'm Ryota, Masashi." "Okami." I replied, looking at him.

The girls that sat around me gave me an envious glare. I just glared back with more power. "I'll help you with your notes, this lesson is kind of difficult for new students." Ryota said with a smile. I stared at him for a second and nodded once. The hours dragged on as the lessons grew more complex. I was at the edge of clawing my eyes out. "Okami? Okami." Ryota said, shaking my shoulder. I snapped out of my confused state and glanced up at his smiling face. "Time to go. Lunch." He said. I gathered my books and stuffed them in my locker as we walked out of class.

"I see the girls don't like you." He said, looking down at me. "I've noticed that. Why?" "Because I'm hanging around a new student instead of them. Tell you the truth, I don't really like girls. But they constantly drag me everywhere with them because, I guess, I make them look good. I'm always being used for something." He let out a sigh and we sat together at an empty lunch table. "What do you like to do for fun?" He asked. "I like to draw and play video games." I replied, resting my head in my arms on the table. He scooted over a chair to sit next to me. His light brown eyes sparkled in the light and his dark brown hair hung over them; his hair layered in the back.

"I'm so tired." I groaned, including a yawn. "Did you sleep?" "No... I was up all night. I wasn't tired." "You should sleep then while you have the chance. You have an hour and a half until recess and lunch end." "Mmm... Sure." I mumbled, closing my eyes. Ryota patted my back and sat back in his chair. I fell asleep for what seemed like 5 seconds until someone shook me awake. "No, five more minutes..." I mumbled. "Come on, were gonna be late for class." He held me up by my arm and I stumbled, falling into Ryota. He staggered backward and hit the wall with his back, trying to balance himself.

"Okami, get a hold of yourself." He said, holding most of my weight. "I'm tired... Please, five minutes..." I groaned, holding onto the back of Ryotas shirt. "My, you're clingy." He said, grinning "I guess I'll have to carry you upstairs." "Carry me... What do you mean, where am I?" "Cafeteria." Ryota replied. I let go of his shirt and held my head, leaning against the wall. He held my arm and pulled me toward the stairs. "We gotta get to class quickly." He said. I stared up at the stairs and sighed, dragging myself up the steps. "Hurry, hurry!" He said urgently. I tried to keep up with him and we finally reached the class.

"Sorry we're late." Ryota said in an innocent voice, "Okami said he wasn't feeling too well so we had to move a little slower." "Oh, it's fine. Did you take him to the nurse?" "He said he didn't want to go. Said he'll try to make it through the day." We both sat down and I folded my arms on the black lab table, resting my head in them. I glanced over at Ryota, who was looking at me and had a smile on his face, and gave a small smile, closing my eyes. "You just rest, you don't look very good." Sensei said. I mumbled something but it wasn't audible enough for anyone to hear. Soon enough, I was asleep again.

I woke up in the nurses office, staring into nurses face. I jumped back and looked around, seeing Ryota talking to someone on his cellphone. The nurse smiled and backed away from me, sitting in her chair. Ryota closed his phone and looked over at me. "Sorry, Sensei made me take you to the nurse when I couldn't wake you up in the first few seconds. I was talking with my parents and they told me it was alright for you to stay over my house for a while." I rubbed my eyes and stretched, nodding slowly. We walked side by side out of the school and turned left down a road. "Feel tired anymore?" Ryota asked. "No, I'm fine now." I replied with a yawn. We walked a little further down and he took a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door, opening it. "After you." He said, smiling. I walked inside and looked around. There was a bright and happy feeling in the room.

_Maybe..._-I glanced back at Ryota-_Maybe I do have a chance of getting my first friend._


	2. Chapter 2

"Come with me." Ryota said, taking Okami's hand. He pulled him through a series of hallways and walked into a living room. A woman looked up from a book and smiled. "I'm home, mom." Ryota said. The woman got up from her chair and walked over to him, looking down at me. "Oh, and this is the boy you were talking about." "Yeah. His name is Okami, he's a new student." "Oh! He's just so cute!" She said, taking Okami's face in her hands "Your eyes are just so pretty." Okami stepped back and hid behind Ryota, fear flooded his face. "Mom, your scaring him." Ryota said. "Oh, I'm sorry. Ryota hasn't really had a friend over in a long time. I have to get used to it." His mother said with a smile, "Would you like some tea?" "No thank you." Okami replied.

Ryota shook his head and Okami followed him into his room. He shut the door behind him and turned to Okami. "Sorry about the mess... I haven't had time to clean up." "It's fine." He replied, sitting on the computer chair "I'll clean up for you if you'd like." "No! No, that's my job." Ryota laughed, "I can do it myself unless you want to help me." Okami nodded and started picking up crumbled up papers from the floor. They cleaned for a good two hours and Ryota was amazed. "We did a good job." He said, "I can actually see my carpet! I almost forgot that it was red."

He laid down on the floor and stretched, sighing deeply with a smile on his face. Okami looked over at the computer desk and saw a bunch of notebooks stacked one on top of the other. "Do you write?" He asked. "Yeah... It's what I do in my free time on the weekends." Ryota replied. He stared up at Okami and said, "My mom was right." "About what?" "You. Your eyes do look pretty in the light." Okami stared at him for a second then looked away, twirling a piece of hair with his finger. Ryota sat up and had an annoyed look on his face. "The stalkers are here." He said. "What? Who?" Okami replied. "The girls, they always come by my house and watch me through my bedroom window at 5:30. It gets aggravating after a while... The one on the left is Yuki, the middle is Yasu and the one on the right is Hana..." He took his eyes away from the window and looked at Okami.

"Another reason why I don't like girls, they're stalkers." Okami made a small smile and glanced at the pissed off eyes glaring his way. He gulped and sat at the edge of Ryotas bed. Ryota laughed and stood up, sitting next to him. Okami looked up at him. He was about 6 inches taller than Okami. They heard the muffled voices from the window, spreading gossip around. The voices suddenly broke out into a yell when Ryota put his arm around Okami's shoulders. Ryota smirked to himself and mumbled, "Maybe if I'm getting too close to you, they'll start to run away one by one." Okami's pulse grew faster and he grabbed his arm, squeezing it tightly.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything." Ryota said laughing. "Oh, okay." Okami replied, trying to calm himself down. Ryotas mother walked into the room and pointed at the girls then to the right, signaling them to get out. They all groaned and complained, leaving slowly. "I'm sorry boys." She said, "I just don't like them ruining the side of my house anymore. Were they bothering you?" "We were just hangin' out then they came again. Same time and place, I don't want them here anymore. We should get a house full of guard dogs and bear traps." "I don't know about bear traps, but guard dogs sound fun!" They both laughed while Okami giggled, recalling an inside joke.

"Well have fun you two!" "Yes, Miss Masashi." "Oh please, don't be so polite! Call me Emi." She said, walking out and shutting the door behind her. "My mom must really like you, she's usually not that kind." Ryota said. Okami swung his legs freely, still smiling from his little inside joke. "Hey, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" "Inside joke about guard dogs." He replied, his smile growing wider. Ryota also smiled. "You look cute when you smile, I like that." Okami paused and took a second for the words to sink in. He felt the blood rush to his face and he kept his head down, hiding the light blush.

Ryota chuckled and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed. "Haven't found my blue notebook anywhere..." He said looking at the stacks of books on the desk. "Wait..."-He stood up from the floor-"I think it's in the closet." He opened the closet door and dug through the pile. Okami stood up and walked over to Ryota, standing behind him. A few minutes passed and he jumped up, holding a blue notebook. "Yes!" He yelled, spinning around and crashing right into Okami. They both fell to the floor with a loud 'thump' and Ryota looked up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." He said, his eyes softening a little. Okami stared at him with horror in his eyes. His heart beat faster and his hands were shaking violently. Ryota moved up and brung his face close to Okami's. Two wolf like ears popped up on his head and he clamped them down with his hands, his whole body trembling. Ryota closed his eyes and placed his lips gently on Okami's. He shoved Ryota off of him and cried out, grabbing his head tightly. Ryota shook his head and rubbed his eyes seeing not Okami, but a wolf. A growl thundered in it's chest and it's crystal blue eyes stared at Ryota. "I-I think I get that guard d-dog joke you were talking about."

The wolf barked, sounding like a choked up laugh. "Okami?" He asked. The wolf whined and laid down on the floor, nuzzling it's nose into it's paws. "Holy shit!" He said, "Your a wolf! I'm not on drugs right? This is real?!" He reached out and pet the wolf on the head. "I'm not on drugs! You can turn into a wolf!?" The wolf nodded and closed it's eyes as Ryota continued to pet him. "Oh... I'm sorry that I... did that before. I couldn't control myself..." The wolf opened it's eyes and wagged it's tail, a low, quiet bark escaped from it's throat. "Do you stay like this?" The wolf shook his head.

"When do you change back?" The wolf looked at the clock and stood up, pointing at the 10 with it's nose. "In 4 minutes." Ryota said, crawling over to Okami and scratching him behind his ears. Okami made a low growl, almost like a purr. Minutes passed and a yelp escaped from Okami, his wolf like features lifting away from him like smoke. "Whoa..." Was all Ryota said. Okami hugged his bare chest tightly and looked up at Ryota, collapsing on the floor. "A-Are you okay?" Ryota asked. Okami rolled onto his back and winced. "Not really... It's very painful when your back in human form. They said it would stop when I get older..." "How do you turn into... a wolf?" Ryota asked. Okami closed his eyes, his face had a sad expression on it. "Well... When I was born, I was sealed with a wolf demon. I had to protect my village, but everyone feared me.

"They thought I was going to kill them because I was so young and inexperienced. My parents... they abuse me and I have a feeling they want to kill me. They hate me, they're only keeping me because that was their assignment. They don't really... love me. No one will ever love me. I'm cursed with a demon, who would love someone that's part demon? No one will because they'll think I'm a murderer! I'm just a nobody! A useless, disgusting, helpless, little CHILD!" Okami sobbed loudly as Ryota took him in his arms. "O-Okami..." He whispered. He put his arms around Ryotas neck and stained his shirt with tears. "Don't cry." He said softly, rocking back and forth.

"Don't cry... Your not useless or helpless or a child. You are who you are and to me, you're perfect." Ryota said honestly, pressing his lips gently against Okami's hair. 


End file.
